Undertale in the Mobian world
by SloptasticMan
Summary: Two days after the events of the True Pacifist Ending, Asriel returned to his normal form while Papyrus rebuilds a new Royal Guard (Royal Consuls) to explore the surface world only to find the surface is inhabited by two species, Humans and Mobians. The Royal Consul meets the Mobians while an old enemy has returned for a sinister deed. The story is discontinued!
1. The Royal Consuls

(This is my first fanfic so I do apologize if there's any mistake I made, just don't judge my work to hard please)

The story takes place two days after the events of the true pacifists ending. Asriel somehow as returned to his normal goat form but also being divided from his Flowey side, splitting them into two different beings. Frisk convinces Asriel to reunite with Asgore and Toriel, pulling the Dreemurr family back together again. Meanwhile Papyrus starts his new peace-keeping business out of the ashes of the old Royal Guard. New Royal Guard (rebranded as "Royal Consuls") now have to do diplomatic missions instead of fighting. The Royal Consuls only has four members: Papyrus, Sans, Asriel and Frisk (there's going to be more later on). Today when the monsters where about to move out of Underground, the queen instructed Papyruses Royal Consul to be the first ones to walk on the surface. Before Papyrus could do that he immediately rushed to Toriels house in the ruins to grab Frisk and Asriel.

"LADY ASGORE, IT'S TIME THAT WE MAKE FIRST CONNTACT WITH THE HUMANS, WITH A GOOD OLD FRESH RESTART AND WELCOLMING PARTY!" shouts out Papyrus as he bust opens the door. "Papyrus… It's rude just bash in my house like and my name is Tori" said Toriel. "But Tori… I need Frisk for my first day as the CEO and president of the "Royal Consuls" said Papyrus as he softly complained to Toriel. "Royal Consuls" questions Tori. "Yeah, the Royal Consuls, ever sense the old Royal Guard was disbanded, the we both agreed that we need an ambassador to the humans. Which the human agreed to and I also became the mascot. When the human agreed to, I was able to create a new Royal Guard with the king, out of the old one where we'll be the one doing the "diplomaticy" missions instead" Papyrus said. "Papyrus I know that we're desperate to have a fresh new start with the humans, but I'm also a little concerned that sense the humans have never seen a monster in like 10'000 years or so, wouldn't they want to attack and dissect our brains!" Toriel said with a morbid expression of reason. "I don't want to lose Asriel again to the humans" sighs Tori.

"BUT TORI… I'm perfect for contacting with new species of sharing and caring. Look *pulls out a piece of paper and badge" this is my permit and this is my badge. And besides didn't ya give us a huge fat promise that I… THE PAPYRUS WILL TAKE GOOD TAKE OF THEM LIKE HOW I ALWAYS HAVE TO FEED SANS PET ROCK "ROCKY"!? And wait how did Asriel come back?" said Papyrus. "*sighs* 1) that personal information and 2) I did promise that, but now that we're together again, I realize that it would be way to dangerous just to immediately go the surface, pop out of nowhere and when expect just be soft and cuddly with the humans. Which is why I cannot allow anyone to take those kind of risk, it's for their own good, especially if Asgore gave his promise to those who want hope and freedom, It's still not gonna happen" said Toriel with a great big stern look on her face. "PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE… I'M BEAGGING YO! I… THE GREAT PAPYRUS… will accept those risks, I promise that I'll do a very great job at keeping Asriel and Frisk alive and… I… I… I'm running out of things to say, BUT IT DOESN'T MATER! If any human wants to hurt your kids I'll ask Undyne to help" said Papyrus.

"Okay Papyrus, I'm gonna allow it. BUT… with Asriel back form the dead, I'm also giving you a huge responsibility to take great cure of them by any means possible. This also goes to the humans, to be, respectful, trustworthy and responsible no matter what" said Toriel. "WOWIE… I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO ANYTHING I CAN TO KEEP THEM ALIVE" screamed Papyrus all excitedly. Papyrus rushed in Frisk and Asriel's room and bust open the door with a huge and Important announcement. "HUMAN AND GOAT… I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE A HUGE RESPONSIBLE TASK OF YOU TWO… COMING WITH ME AND THE REST OF THE ROYAL CONSUL TO THE SURFACE! WE NEED YOU HELP INTO SETTING UP A NICE PEACFUL FUTURE FOR US MONSTERS!" said Papyrus with his voice raised up a bit. "Sure, how" questions Asriel. "By being our only ambassadors to humans. Our gonna help us with any knowledge we need of the surface world" said Papyrus. "But Papyrus, how did you get in to the Royal Consul? Isn't that the…" before Frisk was going to finish her sentence. Papyrus immediately interrupted her. "THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN HUMAN. Here your gonna be these *slaps a sticker the shape of the Royal Consuls badge that Papyrus has on Frisk and Asriel*. When your done packing your bags I'll be waiting at my house already to go. NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" laughs Papyrus as he runs back to get ready to explore the surface world.

 **What will the monsters see on the surface? Will they see peace, will they see a new relationship? They will in deed see a world inhabited by anthromophic animal people in a ridiculous way. The next chapter will come out whenever I feel like, so do have some patience please and don't flame for it. See ya next time.**


	2. Fleeing the seen

At Papyruses house, both Sans and Papyrus where packing all of their stuff that they need for their first day. Papyrus was making a large batch of spaghetti while Sans was curious if he should bring "Rocky the pet rock" with him. "Hay… um Papyrus is it alright if I take Rocky with me onto the surface?" said Sans. "Yes you may. But this time you need to feed and walk him yourself" said Papyrus as he's almost finishing his spaghetti. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Papyrus quickly turns off the stove and walks towards the door. Outside Frisk and Asriel have all of their bags packed for the large trip ahead of them. "Ohm it seems that you two are ready to make peace humans? I'll be right there, as soon as I'm done with my spaghetti" said Papyrus. "Why are you making spaghetti at this hour?" questions Frisk. "Well I did say that we should share and care with and about different species and strange civilizations. So I thought I would introduce the humans with my homemade spaghetti. I think that the humans would like monster food. I mean do humans even make their own spaghetti on the surface" questions Papyrus. "Not that I know of. Um… Papyrus, Sans and Frisk. Your all like the coolest friends I ever had, but there's…" before Asriel was going to finish his sentence. Papyrus interrupted him. "HOLD THAT THOUGHT! I think my spaghetti is getting cold' said Papyrus as he walks back to his kitchen to continue working on his spaghetti.

"Asriel, what where you goanna say?" questions Frisk with a nervous and uneasy look on her face as if Asriel was in immediately in need of medical assistance. "Frisk there's something that I would like to speak in private and I so emotional for the others to handle it" complains Asriel. Asriel and Frisk walks away from the skeletons house and sits down behind the house. "Frisk ever sense you came, ever sense I've done those awful things to your friends and my family. I've realized that maybe I shouldn't excepted, maybe I do deserve to be given the worst punishment a monster has ever had. All because of the way I acted. *makes a soft grunt*. If I go back, I think the humans will still only see me and your friends as threats and murderers. We Monsters never did anything wrong, but the humans still fear what we could do. I would have just stayed behind from the rest of the monsters and spend the rest of my whole life doing nothing but just taking care of those flowers patches in the ruins. I mean look at me, do you see me as a soul-less hore, do think I'm gonna… KILL YOU! "complains a melancholic Asriel. "Please… we've been forgotten and fear for so long I'd forgot why we'd love so much. I can't stand having any more guilt… I never could. I'm sorry… *gets up off of the snowy ground* if that's what held us back then I'll gladly shoulder the blame. I don't know Frisk *sighs deeply* I'm probably rambling nonsense, maybe you should just be with your team and forget about me" said Asriel as he's about to run away and cry. But before Asriel is going to run off, Frisk stood up and patted him on the back. *Don't say that Asriel, your not a murdering soul-less psychopath. You've gave a lot of monsters hope and happiness, you wanted all of this. You can't just live with the guilt and blame for being ruthless and then throw all of the hope you've given away all because you being emotional. The monsters always wanted this, they wanted to go the surface all because humans feared what they could do. We can't always judge that kind of world to hate on monsters. It's what being human is about. It's not always wrong to feel that way, it's just wrong to act on them. I do know that relationships can have a lot hit-and-misses, but all because that town of humans that injured you doesn't always mean that it's gonna happen again. Now I can't start making peace again without you, so are you gonna keep complaining or are you gonna full-fill your destiny for the monsters*yells Frisk. "*sighs* I'll give this thing one more try" said Asriel.

After the private talk, Frisk and Asriel came back to the front door of the skeletons house. Papyrus comes out of his house carrying a large sack full of spaghetti servings and a large hiking backpack. The backpack that Papyrus is carrying looked like he packed more then what he needed, that includes his kitchen stove that he just ripped off, without taking off the pipes or anything that is being kinected to it and attached it to his bag. While Sans on the other hand looked like he was packing light and tied a rock to a piece of rope. "Um… Sans, why did you tied that rock up?" questions Asriel with an odd expression on his face. "Oh, this is my pet rock, "Rocky". I feed him, I walk like every single day. All I do know about Rocky is that he loves sprinkles" said Sans with a happy look on his face. "We adopted my little lovely rock because Papyrus, hates pets. Oh that reminds me". Sans left the front door while holding his backpack. He rushed into his room and grabbed his folding chair. Sanses bag is too small for the chair to fit in so he got a buckle strap and strapped the chair to his waste so he doesn't have two hands. Sans returned to the front door and the rest took off without questioning on why Sans is even bringing the folding chair, his only clue is that everyone was giving him an awkward expression on their faces. "What! My bag is so small, and I need both hands to walk Rocky. I mean what if I need to lay down on my favorite chair away from all of the missions, that also means twice as legally required breaks" complains Sans.

During their walk, Undyne and Alphys cuts into the team, currying their own bags. Undyne looked like she packed the right amount of stuff that she needs. While Alphys looked like she packed way more like Papyrus but much more. Frisk notices that Undyne and Alphys are wearing badges like Papyrus and Sans have. "Why is Undyne and Alphys coming with us? Weren't they kicked out of the Royal Guard?" questions Frisk. "Well I just resigned from the old Royal Guard when the queen outlawed it. I made Papyrus the head of the Royal Guard even though its already been outlawed. So it took like a day for the skeleton to create the Royal Consuls with the help of Asgore. So long story short, I now work as not only Dr. Alphyses lab assistant, but also the bodyguard when things go wrong" explains Undyne as she traded Alphyses bag with hers sense it became too heavy for Alphys to carry. "And why is Alphys coming" questions Asriel. "Well… I know that I see that… Papyrus has recreated the Royal Guard, he also hired me to study the surface world." Said Alphys. "But didn't my mother fired you" questions Asriel. "No… that's something… different. That was royal supervision that help served the old Royal Guard that WAS in Asgore political… enforcement program. This "Royal Consuls" is now a privately owned business that Papyrus let me and Undyne in. So I'm rehired on my first day" said Alphys. "But what is Napstablook doing here "questions Frisk as she points towards the ghost that is floating right beside her. "Oh… sorry… I say you guys walking together… and I just so I could look good… sorry" moaned Napstablook. "Alright… he's in" said Frisk.

The team walked all the way to the end of the Underground. At the end, authorities are pushing the mosters that are protesting to get to the Surface front of Asgore's castle which is where the exit from the Underground and the Surface world connect. "Come on, why can't we go back up to the Surface?" yelled out a monster protester. "Yeah, we've been waiting for this for god knows how long" complains another protester. Undyne stops to answers the monster's questions. "It's obvious that the queen of the royal family is only authorizing the Royal Consuls to explore the surface world, because of what happened to Asriel. So long-story short, the king gave Papyrus a permit and the right to explore the surface before the rest could. That's where the only ones that could handle the Humans professionally" explains Undyne as the rest of the Royal Consuls continued to walk through the rough streets of New Home with of the protesters out of their way.

When they got to the end. Mettaton in his normal form, wearing a red tuxedo and yellow tie flown above the Royal Consuls. "Welcome, beauties and gentle-beauties, this is Mettaton reporting from MTT news! Our brave Royal Consuls have reached to the edge of the surface world. It's a shame… to bad you can't come with due to the hazards of exploring without any experience or the proper human contact awareness skills. The future of the Underground's peace with the humans is in their hands. What am I doing outside? Well, I'm required to do a vlog about our wonderful Royal Consul and there MARVALOUS journey that you losers are going to see, even though you're not losers, sorry that just slipped for no reason. *Mettaton sees Toriel standing in front of Royal Consuls and monsters, holding a long scroll* Oh excuse me it seems that the queen just popped out of nowhere with something very important to say. I'll just put my monologue and interviews with the Royal Consuls aside for this special moment" said Mettaton as he points the camera to Toriel. "Thank-you Mettaton. For all of the Monsters of the Underground… I have something… very… very… emotional that I would like to say before we give out our fair wells to my son, the humans and the Royal Consul and… here I go" sighs Toriel. Tori makes a long and emotional speech about the future, not to make war, protecting yourself from human's aggression and a few poems from other monsters that she collected, about going up to the surface (Note: I was too lazy do put in all of those stuff Tori was doing). *To Asriel* now Asriel make sure you take great care of yourself and don't let those Humans hurt you okay, the Royal Consul will protect you from the hazards in the Human world" whimpers Toriel as she's about to cry to Asriel and the rest of the monsters.

"OOOOHHHHH… so… emotional. I wish I could cry but I don't have any tear ducts. Well then, I'm sorry that I can't the interviews. We run out time because we run on a very strict schedule. But for what I can say is that there really going to miss out on the parade and marching band that set up for them but I broadcast that later. I now if ya don't *quickly changes into his EX form and a black tuxedo with the words "think positive" on the back* I have to host for my new show: "Mindful spa tear-dripping talk with a killer robot", a talk show where monsters can talk about their deepest feelings and darkest secrets to me at the MTT resort. That's right beauties, the MTT resort now has a massage area and a spa-don't let my employees see you using it for inappropriate uses-just the way the Surface does it… I think, and if anyone immaturely rages… I have a nice little surprise for them. *Mettaton flies away* METTATON AWAY!" Cried out Mettaton

As the Royal Consuls where about to leave the exit. Monster Kid (I don't really know his name) jumped out of nowhere standing behind of Papyrus. "Yo, Papyrus I'll help you make peace with the Humans" banters Monster Kid. But before Monster Kid was going to tag along with the Royal Consuls, Undyne drags Monster Kid by the tail and walks him back to the exit. "Aw, not again…* complains Monster Kid as his face is being dragged into the dirt by Undyne. A few minutes later Undyne returned and the Royal Consuls march off onto the surface. By the time that the Royal Consuls leave, the rest of the Underground haves their own wild party on the streets.

Meanwhile three mysterious figures hideout into the darkness in a dark ally of the streets of New Home. Watching over the Monsters and their party. The three figures take the shape of a large burley robot, an anthromorphic female bat wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit, a heart-shaped breast plate, white high-heeled boots and gloves with hearts on them, really tan skin, lots of make-up, large ears, large purple wings and only has white fur on her head. While the third figure takes the shape of a black anthromorphic hedgehog with red stripes advance sneakers, large eyes and white crescent shaped under fur and his chest. "G.U.N this Shadow, I've traced the broadcast and internet interference but it seems that the point of the interference is also inhabited by an unknown species that I just discovered. *Shadow continues to listen on his ear piece* I… see, deliver all of the unknown specimens, got it. Starting new mission" said Shadow

 **What does this mysterious G.U.N want with the Monsters, what's communication interference the Shadow is talking about, what trouble will Papyrus and the Royal Consul get into? Find out in the next chapter. I also apologize if I didn't get to the part where the Royal Consuls meets the Mobians, there's a lot of parts that I need to get through before that could happen, but I'll keep my promises. I would also give credit to SaphireDemonStar and Kiss the Thunder (Deviantart) for giving me ideas for the dialogue. I'll keep my promise and hope for the best.**


	3. Beyond the Underground

The Royal Consuls sets off on a long hike ahead of themselves after the ceremony. Papyrus dumps his stove in front of the exit because of how heavy it is. The Royal Consuls walked and walked in a beautiful forest for hours until suddenly, they run into a group of humanoid animals. There a skunk and rabbit but there nothing like what you see in the Underground. There shorter, there slimmer, cuter (no really think Mobians are cute) and their eyes are larger when a Monsters. "Wait, are we trapped in one of Alphyses kid's anime or is this another rejected "Mew-Mew" episode? I think I'm going nuts again" questions Undyne. "I don't know, but it's nothing like the people I see in the Underground. So any ways… what do we do? It's is our job to make contact with strange civilizations" monologues Papyrus in a grave tone. "Well I've been to the surface once but I never seen those kind of species before. Maybe we should do something basic and simple" said Asriel. Papyrus thinks in his head on what he the Royal Consuls do. With no hesitation on planning, he immediately jumped out of the bushes in front of the creatures. "HELLO WEIRD CREATURES! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS YOUR NEWEST BEST FRIEND! WE THE MONSTERS HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THE UNDERGROUND FOR 10'000 YEARS AND WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED, SO PLEASE… TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER SO WE CAN HAVE A BETTER FUTURE" cried out Papyrus with glee. But it didn't go to the way the Royal Consuls would expect it. Instead of them negotiating they instead ran away and screamed. "Hay, get back here we're not done yet weird creatures" complains Papyrus. "Papyrus, you do know that those creatures haven't seen a monster in like 10'000 years or so. Maybe popping out of nowhere and just expect them to cooperate with us isn't such a good idea. We're just need to find a different way" explains a contented Undyne.

The Royal Consuls continued to walk into the forest. Asriel wanted to talk to Frisk again with a different topic, so they went to the back of the line to talk privately. "What is it Asriel" questions Frisk. "Um… well this is something different. I don't understand how I'm still in my normal form! I should be in my Flower form, terrorizing your friends and trying to steal some souls" questions Asriel. "I don't know As, I hypothesize that maybe when you fused the first humans soul, bits of the after effects must have been permanent when your monster soul merges with the first humans. When you broke the barrier with the disembodied human souls, you've seem to build so much energy into your determination seems to be keeping you together at the same time" explains Frisk. "I don't know Frisk, sense you just said that, I'm also worried that any time I could be soulless. Just wait until it's the right time to tell everyone okay" said a worried Asriel. Watching behind them is Flowey the psychopathic flower with an evil grim. "You idiot… did you really think that being separated doesn't mean we have the same genetic materials *giggles viciously*. You should know when I'm around it's going to be: "KILL OR BE KILLED", so you'll see what I got for you my idiot counterpart. Soon… just soon *teleports into the ground*".

(Meanwhile, back at the underground)

"Welcome beauties and gentle-beauties this is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news. Things have been getting weirder, and weirder sense the Royal Consuls have left. Let's start off with the disappearances, there's been about 7 Monsters disappearing ever sense the party yesterday. Witnesses all over the Underground are reporting three unlikely figures. There are described as a female bat in a really weird jumpsuit, a hedgehog in black and red with magical powers that some of our viewers describe as "Chaos Control" and a large red robot with combat capabilities like me, but not like me. These… "figures" have been causing so messed up stuff recently. The black and red hedgehog has been trapping his victims in a green bubble and disappearing in a bright blue flash. That also goes with my cousin Napstablook who came back for some reason and went missing. As for the bat, another set of witnesses described the bat as a jewel thief contently robbing jewelry stores with even the complex security systems and beating the snot out of everyone who gets in her way. As for the robot… *looks at his papers and is shock to see what he found* our viewers got nothing. Well that's it for MTT news, but *points at the camera* for you Monsters watch the streets, make sure that you're not being followed, lock your doors, shut your windows and tighten up your jewelry stories and museums security. Well get back to our Royal Consuls ASAP, now if you don't mind *puts on a pink rabbit costume* I have to appear in our new show: Mettie da wittle wabbit" announced Mettaton as he flown away. "Stupid creatures did they really think they can stop me by tighten up security" smirks Shadow.

(Back to the Royal Consuls)

The Royal Consuls continued to walk and walk until they found a city a bit similar to New Home. They are a bunch of differences; the city is made out of metallic material, the buildings were taller and the skyline is blocked by a thick brown fog that made it way too difficult to even see the sun. "Welcome to Robotopolis *looks down at the bottom of the large metal sigh to only see a declarative sentence printed in small red letters saying: "not" on the very bottom*" said Sans as she reads the sigh in front of the Royal Consul. "Oh… ha-ha that's' that wouldn't IMPRESS… my mood" jokes Sans. Papyrus sighs deeply from Sans bad pun. "Wait… W… W… what are we doing this place doesn't look pretty friendly fah… fah… for Frisk and Asriel, shouldn't we instead find… a… M… Muh… more…" before a tizzy Alphys could finish her objection, Papyrus interrupts Alphys. "WHAT… COME ON AL… you can't just give us grievance and then suggest that we should all quit, were the Royal Consuls we can explore beyond the Underground and study the surface world, I mean look at us… WE CAN'T DO ANY THING THAT NO MONSTER HAS EVER DONE BEFORE!" howls Papyrus with a serious tone. "No that's not what I'm trying to explain, I mean…" Alphys was interrupted again by Papyrus. "We still have to keep trying Al. I know that this city doesn't look clean or honky-dory, but we have to try otherwise we could all miss-out on a opportunity like this. So are you gonna cooperate or not?" said Undyne as she tries to convince Alphys to come with the Royal Consuls into Robotopolis. In the city the Royal Consuls walked and walked only to find no single person or a vehicle on the streets while Frisk covers her nose due to the foul odors from the pollution.

"HELLOOOOO ANYONE OUT THERE, WE… THE ROYAL CONSULS WOULD LIKE HAVE A BRAND START WITH ANY STRANGE SPECIES THAT COMES IN OUR WAY!" yelled Papyrus. Suddenly, two strange vehicles circled between the Royal Consuls, the one in the front stopped in front of Papyrus. "Unknown species, you are trespassing on "Eggman" territory. You are to turn your selfs in to Dr. Eggman so we can conduct experiments on you. Failure to comply and you will be destroyed' said the robot with a spherical body, blue visor, a badge with a grinning head and a large mustache. The robot stepped out pointing some kind of gun at Papyrus. "You have five seconds to live" said the robot. While the Royal Consuls of what's going to happen to Papyrus where so threaten that Undyne took a deep breath and made an angry face. "HAY… NO ONE THEATENS MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT" cried Undyne. "Sans… *puts down her bags and crunches her fists* would you please cover the kids eyes, this is going to be way to violent to watch" grunts Undyne. Undyne generates multiple magical blue spears and beams them at the robot that was pointing the gun in Papyruses face. Then another robot that is the same as the one Undyne destroyed stepped out armed with a gun. Undyne then jumped on the robots back and then she brutally torn its head to bits.

As so as Undyne jumped off of the robot, everyone was distracted at Undynes traumatizing attack so much that they forgotten about the units behind them. One of the robots in the vehicle behind them pulled out their gun and pointed it at Sans, Asriel and Frisk. Before the robot was just about to shoot the three until suddenly, a blue blur came out of nowhere and demolished the unit behind the Royal Consuls. Everyone turned around and saw that the blue blur is a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red shoes. "Are you guys okay" said the creature. Everyone who was staring at the creature looked confounded with nothing to say. "I was returning home and then I saw your group heading into this retched place and I couldn't allow you to get your self's hurt, I mean… how do you not know where are you are?" said the hedgehog. "Of course we do we're in Robotopolis an area where robots don't like us for some reason" said Papyrus. "Look… whoever you are, were not from around here and every day gets weirder and weirder" said Asriel. "Well I've never seen your kind around; I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Sonic… Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic. "Hello Sonic, I am the great Papyrus and we are the Royal Consuls" said Papyrus. "Royal Consuls" is that supposed to be some kind of cheap knock-off from the "Freedom Fighters", well I mean are guys on some kind of camping trip because you all look like you've went overboard with all of the supplies" questions Sonic. "No, were the monsters a species that has started a bright new future. We are the Royal Consuls are in charge of making contact with strange civilizations, exploring the unknown and so and so. *points to the Royal Consul members* this is my brother Sans, this is our human ambassador Frisk, prince of the Underground Asriel, scientist of the Royal Consuls Alphys and our muscle Undyne" explains Papyrus. "We the Royal Consuls wants to know what is going around here" said Papyrus. "Well this is Robotopolis, this is the home for the tyrannical Ivo Julian Robotnik A.K.A "Eggman" and his robot army. Now that you trespassed his fortress and Eggy hates trespassers, he's got you on your wanted list and will examine your "biologics" and use you for god knows that evil plan he's using you for. So that means your no longer safe to travel back to this "Underground" home thingy-a-jig, so instead I'm gonna have to take you guys to a safer place. I'll explain about the world you're in later, just follow me please" said Sonic.

Before Sonic was about to take off and run, he realise that he can't leave without the Royal Consul. "Oh yeah, I can run super-fast, but I can't leave without you, so that means we'll have to walk out of here without getting attacked by Eggmans robots" reasoned Sonic. "That's all right I've destroyed one of them and it was pretty gruesome, I can protect the kids just like how I saved Papyrus, our Leader" said Undyne. The hedgehog felt confident about strange species that he met and they took off. Meanwhile Flowey has been observing them from the shadows. "Well… well… you think you can break the rules idiot me! It seems that Eggman could be solution I need, maybe he could help with my "DOMF soul" chuckles Flowey.

 **As our hero's explore "Mobius" it seems that Flowey is also up to no good. What does he want from Asriel and Eggman and what is the DOMF soul? We'll find out in the next chapter, when the Royal Consuls meets the Freedom Fighters, Mettaton's promised interviews and Shadows terrible cost on Chapter.4: "When things couldn't get any weirder". Sorry it took longer to publish this I had everything else going around that It took slower to finish then the last.**


End file.
